With the development of information technologies, image processing capabilities of electronic devices are enhanced. The electronic devices may include mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, desktop computers, wearable devices, and the like. The electronic devices may determine, by using a facial recognition technology, a celebrity star that looks like a person in an image, and display a text or output the face of the star that looks like the person in the image. However, additional requirements or more interesting operations cannot be satisfied in this process, and intelligence of the electronic devices is still very low.